eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1147 (20 June 1995)
Synopsis Sharon and Peggy tie up their business deal, and Grant wants to know where that leaves him. Mark and Ruth are forced to do some straight talking. Michelle asks Sharon if she wants to go out tonight, Sharon says she's seeing Grant, but will put him off, and she does. Grant is a bit miffed. Michelle says she still thinks that Sharon's playing with fire. Sharon says she will get Grant. The solicitor's letter about the Vic licence hearing comes through and she tells Peggy about it. Grant looks miserable about it all. Peggy is thrilled and is looking around for new staff. Bianca has agreed to go out for a drink with Ricky, but Tiffany turns up and Ricky is fed up. Steve sits with them and Tiffany is being very loud and tarty, Peggy notices this and the lightbulb goes on - she decides that Tiffany would be a good barmaid. She says to Grant, don't you think she's a real personality, she's attractive too. Grant says he hopes Peggy isn't trying to fix him up with that. She says no, its for bar staff. Grant says "you must be joking, no way". Phil chats to Grant about the house and realises he'll have to tell Kathy as she'll hear about it sooner or later, so he does so. She isn't happy about it, especially about him keeping it secret. Phil gets Nigel to look after some hot carburettors for him, and store them in the video shop. Michelle talks to Mark about the baby thing, he says he knows Ruth wants kids, and he feels guilty he can't give her them. Michelle points out that Ruth knew it when she married him. Later Ruth interrogates Michelle about Mark and says she must think she(Ruth) is stupid or something (err yes!) and that Mark and her are keeping secrets and Michelle knows what's up with Mark but won't tell her. Michelle finally decides to, and Ruth is pissed off. Michelle says that Mark asked her not to tell. Ruth says OK, but don't tell Mark I told you this either. (!!!) They both get pissed and talk about childbirth and babies. Mark comes in and goes straight to bed, ignoring Ruth. Michelle tells Ruth to have a nice dinner or something and talk to Mark about it. She says she and Sharon will go out tomorrow. Ruth agrees, and next day goes out to see Mark on the stall, buys some exotic stuff for some special meal. She gives him an incredible list of orders, he has to dress smartly, but when he gets in for the stall, he has to go straight upstairs and not see the kitchen, then he has to go out somewhere until 8pm, but not have too much to drink,.....etc, etc, typical nagging wife, but in her awful Scots scrubber accent it was especially bad. Anyhow, he complied with all her orders. He turns up in a tie and she's in a low cut dress which shows off a lovely big spot in the middle of her back. She has cooked the same meal they had for engagement and she tries to act all lovey-dovey. Mark finally after all the wine and brandy says that he's fed up with her pretending, and she used to be honest with him. And that they'd both like children and are skirting the issue. End of romantic evening. Next morning Ruth and Mark aren't talking to each other. Mark is in a foul mood. (These ridiculously irrational people are getting very tedious!!) David sees Cindy in the square and tells her she's naughty for not giving Ian the message. He also says he couldn't stop thinking about her all night, and he bets she wants to know what. She says not particularly and walks off. Mark goes to the play school that Ruth helps in and apologises, they arrange to see his AIDS counsellor. (Shame, I thought they'd get divorced and we'd see the last of Ruth, but I guess she'll be here for a while with her grating accent, what all the others leaving.) Well, there's where the tape ran out, but it wasn't quite the end. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Mark Monero as Steve *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Terry Cavanagh as Mother Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes